Ameria
by AdurnaWeasley
Summary: Lacy Dawn is a first year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but before she leaves for school, a golden egg appears and hatches for her. Not understanding the bond between Lacy and the dragon, the wizarding officials take the dragon, Ameria, away while Lacy is in class. How will rider and dragon be reunited, and who will help them?
1. Chapter 1

"Lacy, you don't want to be late for the train," my Mother called from downstairs as I filled my suitcase with the rest of my books and clothes.

As I closed the latch on the trunk, I heard a sound much like an explosion coming from the backyard. Curious as to what it was, I quickly dragged my trunk to the entryway, and rushed into the backyard. Sitting in the middle of the perfectly cut lawn was a large golden stone, and I was not about to leave it there. There was something special about the stone, but what, I could not discern. Grabbing the stone, I rushed to the front door, and placed the stone in the bag I was going to carry with me on the train so that I could examine it on the way.

"Okay, mum, I'm ready," I called.

"Took you long enough," Mum said exasperated. "Get in the car, I hope there's a witch or wizard around at the station to help us find the train."

Mum and I climbed into the car, and drove off headed towards King's Cross Station. I had only been there once or twice to pick up my mum's Great Aunt Minerva when she had come to visit. The place was no different than I remembered with the large amount of platforms, but I didn't see any labeled Platform 9-3/4.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere," Mum stated thinking out loud.

Just then, Aunt Minerva appeared, and Mum swore silently. Aunt Minerva was an older woman with her grey hair always neatly wrapped in a bun, and she always wore some sort of forest green cloak.

"Aunt Minerva, this is quite a surprise. I was just sending, Lacy off to her new school, so I really don't have the time to speak with you," my Mother quickly said as Aunt Minerva got closer.

"Don't worry, Rebecca. I am actually here to help you find the platform. I was surprised to find young Lacy here on the Hogwarts registry," Aunt Minerva replied calmly.

"Wait, you're Minerva McGonagall?"

"Yes, child, I am. Didn't you ever wonder why strange things happened when I visited?"

"Yes, but I accounted them as just a trick of my mind. And once I got Lacy's letter, I assumed it had been because of her. Where's the platform? It's nearly 11 O'clock."

"This way."

Aunt Minerva led us to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, "Go in at a bit of a run, Lacy. I'll see you at school."

I did as I was told, and saw the most amazing train ever. It was decked in the colors of crimson, black, and gold. I was able to find a seat where I was alone, and pulled out the stone. Sitting with the stone on my lap, I got the chance to notice how smooth its surface was. As I sat there, the stone began to rock back and forth furiously and emitted a high pitched squeaking sound. It was not long before the stone burst, and from within came a beautiful golden dragon. The dragon rubbed its nose against the palm of my right hand, and I passed out thinking, good thing I'm already in my robes.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke startled when a mind pressed against mine. The mind was alien, but there was a familiarity about it that kept me from panicking. I looked at the dragon lying on my lap, and asked, "Is that you?"

The dragon stretched and began to yawn. It looked directly at me and began to nip at my hands. I realized then that it was hungry; I could feel its hunger within my mind, and that confirmed that the dragon was indeed the alien mind. Inside my bag, there were some sandwiches with deli meat. I carefully broke the sandwiches into pieces and fed them to the dragon one piece at a time. It ate the food greedily, and as I fed it, I wondered if it was a boy or a girl. Once it was finished eating, it layed down next to me and fell to sleep.

"How can I tell what you are?" I whispered to it. "I'd like to be able to name you."

I doubted the little dragon could understand me, but after I spoke, it showed me an image of myself.

"What does that mean?" I asked it.

Again it showed me an image of myself, then it showed me an image from my own memories, an image of my mother and Aunt Minerva.

"Are you trying to say you're like us? A female?"

The dragon bobbed its little head up and down. I understood that universal sign of yes. For the next ten minutes of the ride, I tried to come up with a name for her, and eventually settled on Ameria. When I told the dragon its name, she sent me a feeling of pleasure through our link.

"So you like your name?" I said smiling, and it again nodded its head.

Just then, the train stopped, and out of fear that she'd be taken from me, I placed her in my bag with the flap open just enough for her to breathe. "Stay in there," I told Ameria, and tried to send an image of her remaining in the bag through our minds to try to make sure she understood. I wasn't sure if she understood, but I didn't have the time to make sure, and I left the train to be called over by a giant of a man. The man introduced himself as Hagrid, and I followed him with my bag to a group of boats. We drifted across the large lake that spanned out in front of a magnificent castle. Once we reached the castle, we were led to a room where we were told to wait. It wasn't long before Aunt Minerva stepped into the room to explain to us about Hogwarts and how we were to be sorted into houses called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Once she was done with her long winded speech, we were again asked to wait till she returned. While I waited, I decided I'd mingle with the others in the room. There was a girl with red hair standing in the corner who I felt would be a great person to start with.

I walked over to the red head girl, and introduced myslef, "Hi, I'm Lacy Dawn."

The girl held out her hand and shook mine saying, "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Any witches or Wizards in the family?"

"Just my Aunt Minerva. As far as I know, the rest have nothing to do with the wizarding world. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no. My family doesn't mind Muggle Borns. One of my brothers has a crush on a Muggle Born to be more exact."

"Muggle Born?" I asked.

"Non magical folk are called Muggles," Ginny replied smiling.

"Oh, so which house do you think you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor, my whole family's in there. You?"

"I don't know. Are there any I don't want to be in?"

"Slytherin. It's the house of one of the worst wizards to ever live. Let's hope you're in Gryffindor; I think we'll make good friends."

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"This?" I asked nonchalantly. "Just some stuff that I take everywhere with me."

"Oh. Can I see?"

I wasn't sure if I really wanted all the kids in that room to know about Ameria, nor did I want to keep it a secret from Ginny, "I'll show you later, when there's less people."

"Sounds fair," Ginny nodded just as Aunt Minerva returned.

"We are ready for you now."

The large group of us followed Aunt Minerva into a large room with five long tables. Four of them were on the lower floor sitting side by side, and the fifth one was raised on a dais so that the teachers could watch every student. In front of the teachers' table, was a stool with a very old hat. We were led to that stool.

Aunt Minerva stood next to the stool, and announced, "When I call your name, step foreword, and I will place the sorting hat upon your head." She then called the first name.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" I heard Ginny ask. "I see Fred and George, but they're nowhere to be seen. I hope they're not in trouble."

I would have responded, but I heard, "Dawn, Lacy."

I stepped up to the stool, and the hat was placed on my head. About ten seconds later, it called out, "Griffindor!"

One of the tables began to cheer, and I ran over to sit near a pair of red headed boys who looked identical. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the sorting till I heard, "Weasley, Ginerva."

As Ginny stepped foreword, I heard the pair of red head boys call out, "Oi, Ginny! You better make Griffindor, or we'll disown you!"

"That's not nice," I whispered.

One of the boys turned to me, "It's only a family joke. She's our little sister. I'm Fred, and that's my brother George." He pointed at his brother next to him.

The sorting hat called out, "Griffindor!" and Ginny ran over to sit between me and Fred.


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast, Ginny and I were led up to the Gryffindor common room. The room was huge with drapes in the colors red and gold, and of course there was the fireplace which was amazing. The red headed prefect informed us that the girls' dorm was on the left, and being as tired as I was, I rushed straight up while other girls chose to mingle in the common room. As I found my bed, I also noticed that I wasn't the only girl who had chosen to go to bed.

"Why'd you come up here already?" Ginny asked me.

"I'm extra tired," I replied. "Would you like to see what's in my bag now?"

"Yes," Ginny exclaimed silently.

I placed the bag on my bed and opened it so that Ameria could crawl out of it. She crawled over to me and I placed my hand upon her head.

Ginny gasped, "It's a dragon."

"Her name is Ameria. I found her egg jsu before I left for the train. She hatched on the way."

"You're not supposed to have a dragon. It should be sent to Romania with the other dragons. My brother Charlie works with dragons there."

"I can't loose her. Don't tell anyone about Ameria, please. We have a special bond, one I can't explain. I feel like if we're separated..."

I couldn't explain exactly what my bond with Ameria felt like. It was something new, but I knew it was special.

"I won't say anything, but be careful. She's not supposed to be here."

"I will," I told Ginny as I showed Ameria an image of her crawling under the bed and staying there. Ameria did as I showed her, and I crawled into bed.


End file.
